Eight Elements
by kana.viola.stars
Summary: There were six leaders who mastered their element. It was part of tradition where all the leaders would have fought in a competition. The current leader of the Light Element would pick the winner of each fight, while the leader of Darkness would never show up. The routine was changed once the competition all went in pairs... Who will be victorious?
1. Exposition

The leader of the fire elemental was no other than Isshiki Satoshi. He was a prime example of a wonderful leader. He had the strength to be able to protect the people that wields the fire element, and he had the compassion towards his people. No wonder several loved this man and yet… there was someone who he cared about. Someone who he cared about but chose to be distant with him despite how they knew each other for a long time.

He had a smile on his face and whatever his thoughts were might have been bugging him for the longest time, but he didn't want to show what he truly felt. His people were always a joy to see, so he'd rather not place out the fake facade he was currently having.

"I can't believe were going to team up with the Ice Leader! She's so grumpy, she glares at anyone she looks at!"

"Kuga… Don't speak so rudely." Isshiki smiled nervously. "We're supposed to be ready for this, we're going to meet her soon. I think it's best not to talk badly of her."

The man named "Kuga" was a companion of Isshiki- but he was known to be loud and sometimes mocking. "Yeah, right." He crossed his arms. "She probably talks badly of you too." He snorted. "That's the kind of person she is, most likely. She's out here glaring at anyone, she probably thinks her stare makes people piss their pants but it's just her with her constant period."

"_**That's enough." **_Isshiki placed his right hand up before sighing. "I know you don't like her that much, but the Fire Element and the Ice Element will have a temporary truce since we'll be a team until this year's competition will end."

Kuga, noticing the sudden serious atmosphere only rolled his eyes. "Fine then." Even if he wished to speak more, he couldn't disobey the leader of his Element- at least, not at this moment. "For now, I'll follow what you say."

"Thank you." He definitely knew who Nene Kinokuni was. He knew her much more than Kuga Terunori. She worked hard to be in the place she's in, she went through so many obstacles to be that strong… all he didn't know was the reason why she always stared at him with despise when-

_**He looked at her with the exact opposite feeling.**_

"Leader Isshiki Satoshi." A common friend of the two suddenly popped out with a grin on his face. "May I talk to you for a moment? It's a serious matter."

"Kaoru?" He blinked a couple of times. He was confused because he wasn't the kind of person to talk so formally. "Yes, of course… But make it quick, I wouldn't want to disappoint our guests."

"Wait why am I not included?!"

"Sorry Kuga Terunori, I have no time to waste."

Yes. This certainly felt different.

The door behind them was locked and Isshiki stood up straight and fixed his clothes. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"It's about the Leader of the Ice Element."

"Please don't tell me you don't trust her…" Isshiki trusted the gut feelings of Kaoru. He was always someone who was able to predict something out of nowhere, but the words he said… made him much more surprised.

"Bed her."

"What?!" Yes, the poor leader did not expect this from him. "They're going here for a formal matter. I would not want to force things so suddenly." Isshiki had to disagree with the idea, especially the fact that Nene seemed like she hated him.

"I know it is a formal matter, but do you think that your bond with her will make you two a good team?"

"Do you _**think **_my current bond will make her accept me asking that?"

"… Fair point."

"Why would you think of this in the first place?"

Kaoru smirked at him before answering his question. "Having sex can make you go closer to a person and-"

"I know that's not the reason. You'd never say things like this." Isshiki knew him quite well. If something, he was the most gentlemanly person he met. It was quite odd he'd recommend that. "Can you place tell me the real reason? We're running out of time."

Kaoru slicked his hair back. "Knew it was a bluff, huh?" He began looking aside. "The real reason why I want you to do this isn't for the bond. It's for the power. I've heard that if two people wielding elements had some… _**physical intimacy**_, they could either become stronger or gain the ability of the other. I think it's a fair trade."

"Is that how you got your ability of the Earth element?"

Kaoru paled at the question before he immediately responded. "Fuck no! I wouldn't bed anyone anyone… At least not yet." He was quite embarrassed by this question. "I got the Earth element because of my bond with them, also because I have the heritage of it with my father's side. I would recommend you to get as close as you can with Miss Kinokuni, but that would take much longer."

Isshiki knew that Kaoru was only worried about him, and he wanted that Fire Element to win this competition in hand with the Ice Element. "I understand, but don't worry. I don't need to learn how to ice to win this competition." He smiled a bit. "I think I want to bring pride to my people using my own element."

"If you say so, then I respect your decision. But if you do get close to Miss Icey-Red-Eyes over there, please inform me. I'd love to see you two together."

"Kaoru…"

"I mean, can you blame me? childhood friend route here we go!" Kaoru laughed at himself before going back to serious business. "Seriously speaking. I want you two to win, but to win… You should get closer._** Being two strong people, but having no bond… It's useless. You'll both be losing.**_"

Currently, the two leaders were now facing each other with two chosen people at their sides.

Isshiki was between Kuga and Kaoru while Nene was between Rui and Alice.

"You may leave now, we can handle this." Her red eyes was focusing on the man in front of her, but the two people by her side understood what she meant.

"Okay Nene-chan~! If anything bad happens be sure to call us!" A girl with white hair winked at her before patting her shoulder. "We'll be here in seconds! Now, now, let's go Rui-chan~!" She skipped outside the door while the girl she mentioned only followed her from behind in silence.

"Nakiri Alice and Kofuru Rui are trustworthy people." Isshiki had a warm smile on his face.

"Of course I'd pick people who are trustworthy for this meeting." She sighed before raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that "chibi" was a good choice. He's always loud, are you sure you made the right decision?"

"Shut up Little Miss Pigtails, you're just jealous because I at least have people to talk to while you're-" Kuga got lifted up by the other person beside his leader. "FUCKING-! LET ME GO-"

"No, No. We're leaving. Good luck, Leader."

With that, the door behind them was shut close and the two leaders were alone, and their direct attention was at each other.

"I'd like to think he's trustworthy. He might not seem like it to you, but as someone who's been with him for so long- I can say that he is."

"Enough of defending your people." She quickly changed the topic. "We have to discuss these matters. The competition."

"I would love to discuss that, but I'd prefer if we get to know each other more. We'd be a team, after all."

"Listen, Isshiki. I'm only here to discuss formal matters with you. am not here to acts as your friend. _**I want you to look at me as a fellow leader, not as your companion.**_"

It couldn't be helped. He had no choice but to go with the flow. "I do look as you as a leader, Nene. But I hope you know that we would have to be in better terms if we actually win this competition."

"I don't see why we should be in better terms- at least personal relationships. The only thing we really need is good teamwork. It's possible to achieve that without getting close to one another."

He sighed and he clearly knew that it would be hard to get his way from the start, but he only wished that they could be friends. They only grew more distant after she won last year's competition against him. "Why do you not want to do anything with me at all?" He finally brings up this question, a question he has always wanted to ask.

_**It did hurt that the person he wished to be closer to wanted nothing to do with him. The worst thing was he didn't know why.**_

She glared at the male. "Should I repeat myself again? We're only here for the competition. I don't want to do anything with you. All I want to do is prove that I'm a better leader than you. I did not want to team up with you."

Well, after she said that, he may have had a plan. It may be a low move, but if it was his only chance on this whole thing to work, then he has to.

"Alright. We'll go with what you want. Let's discuss the matters of the competition."

"Thank you for finally cooperating."

"But can we have a deal?"

"A deal?" She wasn't too interested in a deal, but she still wanted to hear him out. "If this has something to "becoming your friend", I'll have to deny that."

"No, nothing to do with it." He smiled, but it was different than the smile he had shown a couple of times ago. "If we win this competition, we'll have a duel."

"What's so special about that?"

"I won't hold back." He smirked. "And I know that you've always wanted to fight with me holding back."

Nene twitched before her eyes got colder. "So you admit that you've been doing that?"

This was the only way to get her to work with him. "You have to tell me first." He ignored her question. "Are we going to team up and win this competition or not? Because if we lose or we don't become a decent team, the deal is off."

"I can accept this. Being a good team will only be temporary. My pride lasts forever. If we win this together, then I'll show you my true potential."

_**Excellent, she agreed.**_ "That's nice to hear from the Ice Element Leader." He showed his hand, offering a hand shake. "It's nice to be your partner for this competition. I hope I don't disappoint you."

She looked over at his hand before looking back at his eyes. "Fire Element Leader, you better keep this deal."

She gave him her hand, and they had a short yet firm handshake.

_**This is what started the alliance between the two teams: Fire and Ice.**_


	2. Favor

**_A/N: Before this chapter stars, I want to thank IsshiNene, PastelNight and the Guest who reviewed on this story! Thank you for your comments and I hope you know I greatly appreciate it! 3 3_**

* * *

_**First week.**_

Even if it was the first week, they haven't been meeting in the span of it. It must have been the wielders of the ice element was busy. However, Isshiki hoped Nene knew the consequences of not being able to see each other. What if the other leaders have already trained together? It wouldn't be a good thing for both their elements.

Isshiki sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a bit irritated by her action. Did she despise him that much? They made a deal- was she planning to break it that early? He wouldn't want to ask this to her, nor did he want to assume things... but it was hard not to, especially that she never sent in a messenger to give him a sign.

He tapped the table impatiently, but he snapped back to reality once someone busts the door opens with a smile plastered on her face. He lifted up his head and brought in a fake smile to hide all his worries. She was no other than Rindou Koboyashi, a woman who pushed away the role of a leader to him.

"Miss Koboyashi, pleasant to see you." He greeted her politely, but the girl instantly broke the atmosphere the moment she sat on the table.

"Cut out the formalities, Isshiki!" She crossed her legs while having a playful yet sly grin. "You know that I don't ever use those! Refer to me as Rindou! Not Miss Koboyashi!" If there was someone he could trust to at least gain the attention of Nene, it was her. Someone who frequently visited their place to... well, mess around.

"Alright, Rindou." He accepted her request but the gears in his brain began working once he thought of a possible way to see Nene again so they could talk about matters, since she chose not to approach him even once. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"It depends." She answers. "Are you asking me a favor as a junior or as a leader?" His answer would most likely affect whatever happens next a lot. She jumped off the table before placing her hands on her waist. "You gotta answer that, Isshiki! You got 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"As a junior."

No one spoke for a straight minute, but the reaction of Rindou was a positive response. She showed her fangs as she began smiling once again. "Right answer! Anything for my junior! What is it?"

He sighed out of relief because she would help him. "It's about Nene Kinokuni. You're the only person who can get to her from everyone here." He explained and she listened to everything he had to say. "If I sent in Kuga, he could have pissed her off and made the situation worse... Atitarn may have the potential, but he may end up focusing elsewhere once he's actually there. The others may be busy, such as Yukihira."

"So you trust me in this is what I'm getting." She pointed out and he only gave a nod. She rolled her eyes before poking his chest. "You're wrong, Isshiki! Completely wrong!" He was used to Rindou giving him a little scolding here and there. "I may consider myself as someone who's close to Nene, but I gotta say you're wrong!" She stopped poking him, placing her hand away from him. "There's someone who has a better chance than me."

He couldn't process everything she said, but he had to guess what she meant. She repeated the gesture of poking him on the chest... Maybe he did figure it out quickly, but he wanted to reject the idea. "No." He stated bluntly. "I don't. I don't have a chance."

"You really are hopeless." She placed her palm on her forehead before exhaling loudly. "You have to approach her. You're the leader. She went here last time, you have to give the same effort as her. Sheesh. It's not that easy to understand!"

Isshiki would have done that if this event took place years ago. At the moment, he couldn't bring himself to. He literally made a deal and he was able to tell that it may have pissed her off. They even grew more distant as the years pass by- their relationship was rocky. If something, he didn't want to force anything and he wanted to allow her to make all the decisions. "There are reasons why I shouldn't."

"Alright, alright- I know. It's probably teenage drama, but toss that aside!" Rindou began crossing her arms, a bit disappointed on his reasons. _**"If you really want to make this go well, you have to see her as something different." **_This was one of the only scenarios where Isshiki was able to see a more confusing side of Rindou.

He began eyeing her, cutting off his usual happy exterior and showing her his much more serious side. "What do you mean by that?" If he were to be completely honest, he could't really tell what she was getting at. But as soon as she began speaking, he decided to stop thinking of anything else so he could give her all his attention.

"You shouldn't see her as what you see her as now. I don't have any idea what's this wall between you too, but don't think about it for now. You have to see her as someone with no about the past hinders you from progressive. _**So... see her as a partner. **_Trust me, it helps pairs actually be in sync."

Isshiki understood everything she said, and he knew that she was right. He should place the past away for the moment. Who knows- they could get closer because of it. "Alright. I'll try." He finally accept what she suggested. "But in going there, can you accompany me?"

"Now that's a better favor! Of course I'll go!"

It's been a long while ever since Isshiki has been in the place of the ice element, and he realized that even if he and Rindou already wore thick clothing- the cold air was still able to hit their skin. They read a couple of signs and they knew they could't use their own element while travelling around.

"Usually, when I'm here alone... I just use my element..." Currently the female was curling up to a ball, shivering because of the temperature. "I get in trouble, but at least I don't freeze to death..." Slowly, she stopped responding and he refused to move. Isshiki told her to follow whatever rule the place had, and this was the result.

He didn't think this through, huh? "Please get up, we're still far from the location of Nene..." He knelt down and began shaking the female, worried that she may not be able to come with him. To his disappointment, she didn't move a bunch. Is he really supposed to be doing this alone?

"Go ahead, Isshiki." She spoke up for only that moment. "I'll follow if I stop freezing.'

"Which is... when?"

No response.

_**Oh god, did his senior just freeze internally?**_

He took off one of his layers of clothing before placing it around Rindou. Maybe he'd be able to do it. For now, he has to be sure that his fellow fire wielder wouldn't end up freezing to death. "Have this for a moment. You need it more than me."

Rindou opened her eyes a bit and she looked at her own body so she could see the thick cloth wrapping around her. "You really are a fitting leader. I don't regret my choice." She was able to shoot him a smirk, even if her body was still shaking because of the temperature. "Good luck with Nene."

"Thank you. I would really need that." He got up and looked at the road ahead of him. It seemed a blizzard was going on, but he knew he should go through it. Maybe it was harder to go around this place than he originally thought.

In a span some minutes, his mindset changed.

He felt a stinging pain on his side- he believed that it may have just been the saying of_ "It's so cold it stings." _But he was wrong. Once he held his side, he felt liquid pouring. It was his own blood. Luckily, it wasn't too extreme. His eyes scanned around the area and he soon spotted a sharp icicle which matched the color of his now bloody hand.

_**Follow the rules?**_

His hand started to have flames surrounding it, his eyes turning dark. If he were questioned, he could answer that it was for self defense. This wasn't something he expected... Did they not know who he is? He was practically their temporary teammate for a moment, and they treated him like this?

He turned his head to reveal the deadly glare he didn't bother hiding. Were they planning to have this sort of betrayal?

"Who are you?"

_**It was impossible if someone was aiming for you.**_


	3. Clash

_**A/N: Once again, thank you so much to the Guest! I really appreciate you reviewing on my stories! It gets me more motivated to write and ahhh thank you so much! Now! Let's go to the chapter!**_

* * *

The eyes of Isshiki was currently burning with despise as he continued to stare at the unknown figure before him. The figure didn't speak back to him, they only pulled their hood downer to hide their face. "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Despite his words being such, it was contrary to the flame that went past the person only some inches away. It caused fire on some part of their clothes, but they quickly patted the spot that was burning to remove the fire. "But sometimes it's a must."

The person sighed loudly, preparing another icicle with only the movements of their hands. "Miss Kinokuni is not looking for visitors as of the moment." A female? "So I would prefer if you kindly get out of this place before more people come in, Isshiki Satoshi."

Quickly, the icicle flew at his direction. If he were a normal user of the fire with no title, he would have preferred dodging it- but he wasn't. He was their leader. _**That is what made it worse for his opponent.**_ He only placed his hand in front of the sharp icicle and allowed his element to do the rest.

The icicle only melted as soon as it reached contact. He didn't even give it a chance to hit him, he didn't even get a single injury. "I cannot leave just yet until some of my questions get answered." He glared. "Or until I get to see your leader. Whatever comes first."

His sharp gaze probably made the female uneasy because she winced after seeing him. Her main ability was to create sharp icicles that could pierce through anything- but the fact that it could melt even before that could happen… It was a bad sign. She knew that she couldn't defeat the leader, but she had to stay on her ground.

"Should I repeat what I just said?" Luckily they were present in her area, so she had more than just icicles to control. "I have told you- she is not looking for visitors at the moment." She reminded. "And even if you're the leader of the fire element, I wouldn't tell you anything." Her voice became quiet and she began bolting to the male.

He took note of her movement, and he knew what she was about to was against Nene a couple of times in the tournaments- so he knew the capabilities of their element.

He shifted his position, and his feet were currently crossed. At times like this, Nene would have been aiming for any part of his body so she could freeze a body part. He knew that it wouldn't take long to do that if they were in an area like this.

He focused all his energy on his left foot, and as soon as he spun around- wild flames started to appear on his leg and he caught his opponent perfectly on her stomach- and this sent her flying to the opposite direction.

She rolled on the snow and she felt the sharp pain on her stomach. It was a solid hit. She couldn't move her body for some seconds, but she forced herself to get up. She wasn't going to give up. He whole coat was off so her face was more visible, and Isshiki took note of the details of her face.

"Kaburagi Shouko?"

She was someone who he never faced before, but he knew her quite well. She heard some comments about her from Kaoru, who considered her as one of his closer friends from the ice element. He also heard some things from Kuga, saying that the ice she wielded could pierce through anything, and it ranged from rocks to bones.

"Correct. But why would you care?" As she continued to talk, he suddenly felt some pain on his legs. "You shouldn't be looking at me, you should be looking below you." She coughed, and she spat some blood at the pure white snow.

He saw it. He saw the little ice shards that were below him, and he believed that those shards were also caused by the clash they had some seconds ago. The ice she had broke by the sheer impact of his kick, but that was probably her plan.

If that were Nene, she would have been able to…

_**God, he should stop thinking of her- because his opponent was entirely a different person.**_

He soon allowed heat to engulf his entire body for the moment to melt the tiny shards that have entered his body. It quickly melted to the heat, but if he wasn't that fast to react- then maybe he wouldn't be able to use his legs for a long while.

"You aren't holding back." He stated. She wouldn't hesitate to pierce through his bones. "If I didn't think quickly, you could have made me unable to walk."

"It was a rather dirty tactic, but do I have a choice? I'm against a leader." She stated, holding her stomach area in pain. "To answer your question- there is now way I will hold back against anyone." She could already tell that the area she was currently holding was bruising, but she couldn't fall down in pain now. "Especially if it's for Miss Kinokuni."

Isshiki watched the female and observed that she was currently clutching her stomach in pain. "We should stop fighting, if this went on further-"

"As if I'll allow that to happen. I'm willing to sacrifice everything for my element. Even my own life."

Isshiki changed his stance after hearing that from her. He has never killed anyone, and he wouldn't want her to be the first. "I wouldn't kill you."

"Quite sad. I would kill you if needed. Right now? The situation calls for it." She taunted. "Are you too scared to be called murderer?"

There was nothing but the cold weather and silence that surrounded the two and the expression of Isshiki darkened.

"I'm not scared of being called that. But our elements are currently allies, I would prefer not to kill anyone in the alliance." He answered her question, with a tone of deceit. "But if we weren't in one, I wouldn't have hesitated." He threatened her.

Shouko shook her head. "Scary." She mocked him as she prepared a spear made out of icicles with her free hand. "But not enough to scare me."

She was not going to stop, huh?

He sighed and allowed heat to erupt on his hand. Was she not going to learn her lesson? He could melt it once again, and it wasn't even that hard of a task. "I wasn't planning to scare you. I only wanted to state the truth."

Isshiki jolted first at her, wanting to make the final move that would be strong enough to knock the girl unconscious, while the female in front on him tried to match his speed so she could make the first move and piece the ice on a body part she knew he couldn't counter.

They've clashed- but there was something that didn't feel right… Wait, they didn't even touch each other. What happened?

They felt pain around their body and once they opened their eyes to see what hit them, they only clashed to a solid ice wall. This caused both of them to drop because the hard hit they took, and it was even worse that it was a surprise.

"Both of you are getting called to the palazzo."

They turned around to spot the large figure who they assumed stopped their clash.

"She said she didn't want anyone to go inside-"

"She'd rather meet people to see a fight in our area, Shouko." He went nearer to the female and started carrying her. He was able to observe that she gained much more damage compared to the male who fought her. "Isshiki Satoshi, I believe you can still walk."

Isshiki stood up, still feeling the pain around his body after the clash. "I can." He was used to getting up despite all the injuries he gained… he learned it the hard way when he was younger, after all. His father would have been disappointed if he couldn't.

"Just follow me." He was blunt, but the wall immediately shattered to pieces as soon as he walked away. He probably did it by command. Isshiki soon followed, being sure to keep some distance just in case.

"I've never seen you before."

"You don't need to see me. I usually stay inside to make sure to tame an animal."

"An animal?"

"Shigemichi, you don't need to call her an animal…" Shouko lifted up her arm to smack him on the head. "She's… just high maintenance…" She mumbled and the leader that was present only began listening to their conversation. "Oh god! What's separating her from Miss Kinokuni?! If you're here then-"

"Nothing is."

The female quickly went out of the grip, ignoring all the injuries she currently had. "Then we should hurry back!" Without warning, she jolted to the palazzo.

_**Animal? High maintenance? **_

Isshiki had no idea who or what they were talking about, but it wasn't a surprise since Nene never talked to him about her people yet… It was usually just him talking to her about his to at least try to converse with her.

"What's this all about?" He began asking the bulkier man about this and he didn't bother to look back at him.

"You'll see."

* * *

Isshiki stood behind Shigemichi as they walked inside the palazzo- his mere existence inside the building was able to get the attention of everyone inside the place. He or Shigemichi stated no words for a long while until they reached a certain room.

"You may go inside."

Isshiki was thinking whether he should push the door open to see what was inside or he should tell him to go inside first. Someone of their element wanted to kill him a moment ago, should he really trust them?

Isshiki smiled at the male in front of him. "I would go in if you go inside first." Even if he wanted to trust him, he thought it was best to be cautious after that experience. Without any form of declining his words, Shigemichi opened the door and Isshiki entered after he did.

_**There she was.**_

The person he hasn't seen in a week- the Ice Element Leader, Nene Kinokuni. She was currently all bloody and filled with injuries, she wasn't even wearing her glasses or the cloth that surrounded her head and neck.

His eyes widened and even before he could go near, Shigemichi stopped him- even telling him it wasn't a good idea to do so. He watched as the person he cared about panted heavily and raised her two arms towards a figure who was turned all her surroundings to ice, and even her whole body was becoming one of it.

The ice with her had some spots of red, and he knew from that the red color on the ice came from Nene. He wanted to stop what was going on, but he was being held back.

"Listen to me… Calm down."

"Why is she allowing this to happen?" Isshiki questioned Shigemichi and he only closed his eyes.

"She cares for her people too much. She'd rather deal with her in a peaceful manner. If you want to ask why she wasn't able to meet you… This was the reason." Shigemichi explained, already knowing the reason behind why he came over.

Nene controlled some snow particles to surround her injuries, and it slowly began to melt to her skin. Some of her injuries got hidden by the snow, and it prevented blood loss. The female in front of her backed away and began trembling beside the nearest wall.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you."

"How can… I trust you?"

"_**That girl our leader is with, she's out of control."**_


	4. Questions

_**A/N: Thank you Isshinene for your review! It makes me extremely happy to hear that! You'll more Isshiki badass moments sooner or later!**_

_**Now let's go to the chapter!**_

* * *

Isshiki couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. Someone inside the ice kingdom was out of control? He never had to experience this in first hand, and no one in his area ever got out of control…

_People with intense emotion have their eyes in the color of their designated element. However, if a person gets enveloped in their element- they go out of control. This is believed to be caused by a high negative emotion, such as depression of anger._

He remembered those words from a book that he read. His parents always made him read such books so that there would be a bigger possibility that he'd be a better leader. And now… he got to see it in front of his very own eyes.

He watched the fellow leader move a bit closer in a cautious manner to the figure who was starting to curl up near the wall. "You can trust me." Nene says as she reached out to the female in front of her. "I'm your leader, I wouldn't ever harm you."

The ice which was surrounding the female only became sharper. "I don't believe you… I don't believe you!" She screeched those words in pain and Nene had her hand pierced by the ice. "If my parents can't help me, then what more of a self-proclaimed leader?!"

Isshiki's eyes widened as those words were stated. Self… proclaimed leader? He turned his head to Shigemichi, wanting to question those words. Did he hear that right? Was there a story behind this? "What is she talking about?" Curiosity built up in him and the male beside him didn't respond. "What did she mean by that?"

"You don't need to know this, Isshiki Satoshi." He finally responded. "Whatever happens here stays here. No other leader needs to know." He blankly states.

Was there something that Nene told him? Something important? He understood that he shouldn't ask any further question but he became only more concerned. He believed Nene truly deserved the spot she's in, but someone calling her that made him confused.

He snapped out of his thoughts once Nene went close to the person despite more injuries being caused by the person who she tried to approach. Before Isshiki could actually go to her and try to pull her away out of worry- he saw a sight which he never expected to see from her.

Nene, the person who was known to be cold to all the other elements, gave a hug to one of the people of her was hugging her tightly, holding her as if she was her own child. It was like a sight of mother and daughter.

"_**I might not be your parent, but I might as well be one for you." **_The person who went out of control began tearing up and the ice that was surrounding her body began melting. "So if you would still allow yourself to trust me, calm down, Hang Le."

After a few seconds, the female hugged her back- her head resting on her chest with no other words said.

This was one of the moments where Isshiki saw something beyond her cold eyes- and it warmth. An expression that she never gave him for years. He missed those eyes, and the last time she did that was when when they were still children.

Once the whole situation went back to normal, Nene still continued to hug her. A couple of head pats and reassuring was enough to make the other girl sleep. She stood up, and began fixing her clothes- allowing some snowflakes to appear on her body so it could cover up the bloody mess on her skin. She slowly released the female and finally turned her head to see the visitor.

In a split second, her eyes became rather cold again. "Isshiki." The way she stated his name seemed like it was filled with despise, and it was contradictory to how she acted before she spotted him. "I'm surprised you'd come here without warning."

He smiled gently, hiding the fact that he was pretty disappointed at the sudden change. "I apologize for that. I was wondering why you weren't coming to my are or sending me any messages that you will."

She raised an eyebrow at his response. "Then why did you not come here and ask?" She questioned. "Are you expecting me to do all the effort, Fire Element Leader?"

"Not quite." He admitted. "It only made me assume you didn't want to see me, so I decided not to go here until now."

"_**Coming here without a warning, coming here uninvited, and even causing a scene with one of my people? **_The temperature dropped immensely and there was silence between the two, Nene glaring daggers at the person with the opposite element. "I will not easily forgive you for that."

It only took some minutes and there were new things he discovered about her. She was someone who prioritized her people more than herself- and she was willing to do anything for them, even if it could damage her.

He tried to change topics, so the atmosphere wouldn't feel as bad as it was now. "You really care about your people, huh?" As soon as he brought it up, Nene sighed and closed her eyes.

"Of course I do. They're my people. They chose me to be the leader." _So what was that self-proclaimed comment about?_ "I have to not fail their expectation and I should show them that they have made the right choice." She continued before eyeing him. "However, I hope you know I won't let you slide so easily. Kaburagi gained a lot of injuries because of you."

She didn't seem to forget what just happened, so he really did have to explain. "She attacked me first." He commented. "She used her element to injure me."

"She was doing her job." She defended. "We do not allow visitors who come without notice. Especially that you're from another element. Leader or not, you're supposed to follow the rules of the area you're in."

He took her words to heart and he had to admit, that he was also in fault. But it was true that if she didn't attack, he wouldn't end up defending himself… "Fine, my mistake. I'm sorry. But I can see that you train your people well."

Admittedly, Nene was a bit in shock when he told her this, but her eyes started to shift away from him. "... You don't need to tell me that." She responded. "You're lucky that there are people who specialize in healing in the ice element. If not, I would have told you to not come back here again unless any of you fire elements have the power to do healing magic."

Isshiki began laughing a bit. Damn. That means he'd be banned forever. No person in his element had the ability to heal… and it was no surprise. As far as he knew, healing magic may have been considered "rare" in certain elements. These were fire and lightning. "I will apologize to Kaburagi once I see her again."

"You better."

"As cold as always."

She muttered before turning to the door and walking away. "Let's talk in another room. Kumai, be sure to take care of Hang Le." When she stopped on her tracks, she began speaking again. "Isshiki, follow me."

* * *

It wasn't hard to notice the hostile glares people began to give. It was something to be expected because he was a well known leader inside and outside of his place. They must have been worried that he'd be able to melt the ice without even trying because of his title. This didn't bother him at all.

The room that was in front of Nene had large doors and it seemed like it was hers. No one was allowed to enter it without her permission after all. Once she entered the room, a bunch of snowflakes could be seen floating in mid air, and it was as if everything was frozen in time.

"What are you waiting for?" She squinted. "If you don't want to come in, then don't. I wouldn't mind not talking to you for the day." A slight bitterness was quite obvious in the tone of her voice, and he couldn't tell if it was because of what he did or something more personal. Nene wasn't an easy person to read. Cold as ice, as they described.

There wasn't something that hindered him from entering, not even her words… But if he were to admit what was stopping him, it was by pure awe. The sight of Nene underneath all the frozen snowflakes was like a scene that could be a perfect picture. It was completely fitting, and it was wonderful.

"I'm coming in." It took him by surprise that the doors automatically closed once he entered, and he eyed the girl. "Your doing?"

"Who else would have the ability to control the blizzard?" She rolled her eyes. "Stop questioning the obvious." Once she sat on her chair, she became the one asking some questions. "Can you tell me your plans?"

"I only went here to know why you weren't visiting. I suppose it's because of her."

Isshiki didn't need to hear it from her, from the view alone- he could already tell that the female who was out of control was the reason. People would often compare those who go out of control as_** "monsters"**_.

Even if there was no change in the expression of Nene, her words seemed like it was in pain. "At least you're smarter than the rest. Others called her an "it"." She stated, her eyes looking down at her desk. "And I absolutely dislike it when they do."

If she thought he'd actually think like the rest- she was wrong. He may have been a different figure in her eyes, but he would never say or think such. "Of course I wouldn't think that about her. I was never quick to judge people around me, Nene."

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just stating I'm relieved."

"If I may ask, what happened to her?" The snowflakes inside the room began to fall and Isshiki started to feel it drop to his skin. Knowing what may have happened, he paused for a moment. "You don't need to tell me the reason."

The eyes of Nene was becoming blue, and she ended up talking after some minutes passed. "I shouldn't tell you." Her voice sounded a bit dimmer, affected by his question. "Just tell me what I need to know."

Did she have something to do with what happened to her?

"I'm assuming it's about training you want to talk about." Isshiki spoke up. "But as of now… we should place that aside."

"Responsibilities are first, Isshiki."

At this time, he didn't care about the tournament, he was more worried about her than anything else.

_**People with intense emotion have their eyes in the color of their designated element.**_

Those words repeated in the head of Isshiki as he continued to focus on the eyes of Nene. "No, your feelings come first."

"I can't believe that I heard those words from you."

There were a million of questions in his head, but the one that stayed deep in his mind was… Why did she say that?


	5. Answers

**A/N: Thank you IsshiNene for your review! I am glad you like my dialogue ahhhhhhh and the fact that you think Nene's on point? That's so sweet of you, and that makes me so happy! You will know who hurt Hang... someday hgfdhg but you'll get some amount of angst this chapter! A lot of questions will be answered in the future though! This whole story will be a wild trip honestly so be ready for it!**

**Also thank you to IceColdSea for your review too! I am glad you think the entire chapter is good ahhh and the entire story too? I'm screaming ahh I love all of you stories too and they're all amazing too though uwu And yep there's a lot of hinting about things which will be talked about later on so even the little details count ! And ahhh thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Now to the chapter! I hope you enjoy, dear readers! Love you!**

* * *

The room turned absolutely cold- icicles forming inside the room and the temperature dropping insanely low. Even the fire element leader felt chills down his spine… "Nene-" _Who hurt you?_ "Is there something you want to say- I'm here to listen." A lot of thoughts clouded his head, and the temperature made him lose his focus. If it weren't for her being there, he would have used his powers to let the temperature in his body go higher.

_**But she wouldn't want to see him use his power after the fight, now would she?**_

The eyes of Nene only grew brighter and with one single word- he knew that she was greatly irritated by his replies to the situation. "Die." Her tone bitter and cold, but any other sense of anger was not obvious- besides the fact that her eyes were emitting a different aura.

No response.

Isshiki admitted that this situation made him quite irritated himself, but the main problem was he cared for her more. Yet to her, his care meant nothing to her. As if it's an empty promise. "This conversation wouldn't lead to anywhere if you keep acting like this." He finally responded, keeping note of how her expression remained to be a pokerface. "We can talk about training after we talk about your feelings…"

"I am fine."

"You can't lie to me if your eyes are saying otherwise."

She placed her hands on the table, making the things on it freeze. Was she controlling it herself or was this an effect of strong emotions? "You don't understand." She muttered. "Actually, when exactly did my feelings matter to _**you**_?" She squinted her eyes, and he began to notice… that maybe it was his fault that her emotions flowed out more.

"It always did."

"Liar."

"Nene-"

"_**Liar."**_

Soon, Isshiki had no choice but to use his ability to increase his own body temperature. The whole environment was getting suffocating, and he definitely felt that no normal person would be able to handle this kind of situation. "I-"

"You don't have the right to speak to me so casually, Isshiki." She didn't allow him to finish her sentence, still looking angered by all his words. "You also don't need to know what happened to one of my people." The snowflakes which were frozen in place began to move rapidly, imitating a movement of a blizzard. "Also cared for my feelings? I doubt that. All your actions say otherwise."

He didn't know how to respond with all the things she said… Did she actually think he didn't care at all? God, she was wrong. Very wrong. "Of course I care about your feelings." He had to tell her this, she had to know the truth. "I care about it a lot, why can't you see that? I thought it was obvious by now."

"... You think making me win by holding back is caring?" She questioned before a rush of questions began to come out of her mouth. "Always beating me in everything and allowing to see how better you are compared to me? Allowing me to do my best efforts yet you don't try at all? Making me realize how you're so perfect compared to me? _**Do you think that's caring?**_"

Was this how she felt throughout the years? Is this what made her colder towards him? Was his action to blame for this? He didn't mean to feel this negative about herself, and what she didn't understand was that- he saw her differently. Him? Perfect? Make him laugh, he was far from that- he only hid it because…

That's what his family wanted to see in him: perfection. _**An empty vessel of perfection.**_

But… this explained the distance. Why she decided to get more distant. Why she decided to not talk to him. Why she decided to ignore him. Why she decided to act as if he wasn't there. For all these years. Now he understood a bit of her reasoning, but he certainly did not feel like that was the best way to deal with the situation.

"I wanted to see you happy." He tried to explain his actions. "I wanted to see you happy for your win. I did not do that to show that I'm better than you." He paused for a moment before continuing his words. "And even if you see me as perfect, I would want to tell you that you're far better than me."

Suddenly, the room didn't feel as cold. It was still in freezing temperature, but it certainly wasn't as cold as before. "You don't mean that." She had some suspicion that he didn't mean those words. To make her feel warmer, to make her feel as if her assumptions were wrong. That he didn't do that to make her feel that way. "You don't need to lie to make me feel better about myself."

"I am not lying." This was the moment to throw the act he was playing for a short moment. He was kind and loving to his people, yes- but there were times that he was more than that. He had to be honest to let his words get through her.

Her eyes began staring at his as she searched for truth in his eyes. As a leader, she had to be able to read people by observing them alone- but he was harder to read than most people… But this very moment, if felt like she was reading an open book. He didn't end up placing a defensive act, he did not try to hide anything. It was different from the rest of the days where it felt like she was reading nothing but stones with no words. He wasn't trying to keep anything away from her. "Nothing beats perfection."

"Yes, there is. What if so I am perfect? You're better than that. Far more beautiful. You're a hard worker who tries her best in everything. Nothing could possibly be better. Your efforts are far beyond me- and that's what makes you beautiful. Your efforts. Your dedication. Your passion. _**They're all far better than mine.**_" _If only she could see it..._

Snowflakes stopped in the middle of time, the objects on the table were unfreezing itself, the eyes of Nene turned back to its original color- and with one look at his face, she knew that… He meant it. All the words he stated- it was nothing but the truth in his perspective. "You could have shown it through another way."

"Do you think I knew how to show it in another way?" He retorted. "I didn't know how to make you happy, and I thought winning meant everything to you."

"It isn't." She was now in a calm demeanor, but she disliked how he actually though that was the case. "I would rather win against you when I know you're truly giving effort."

"Now I know and if we do fight after we win this competition- I promise I won't hold back. Actually, I won't hold back from now on."

"You shouldn't. You make me look pathetic compared to you every time you do that."

"_**And I'm sorry for that."**_

She didn't know that she needed those words from him. More of- she never believed that she'd get these words from him. No words he said ever made her feel this different, and she would have never expected an apology from him. He had his pride masked with his happiness, his smug attitude hidden by his friendly exterior- so an apology was not something to expect from him.

She would have said it's fine- but it wasn't. What he did to her has damaged her own pride too much, but she truly appreciated his sincerity at that moment… Should she voice it? Say it? She wasn't so sure herself. "... Thank you for apologizing, yet I can't say if it's truly fine." She has to tell him. To tell him her thoughts.

A spread of relief as he realized that he got to know her more despite how the situation could have went to a different direction. "That's alright… Now I've heard it from you, I could see why you wouldn't forgive me so easily."

"About Hang Le…" She made an attempt in changing the topic to find a way to escape her thoughts from the previous conversation. "I can't tell you yet. I still do not fully trust you, you only got a slightly better reputation in my eyes. It does not mean I will warm up to you, Isshiki."

_She really was perfect as the Ice Queen, huh?_

"I already expected that. One day, maybe?"

"That is if I trust you enough "one day"."

She was back to her usual self, but she was trying to hide the fact she was flattered with his words. He knew how she was, and she was somehow an expert in pushing things aside to talk about different topics. "Trust me, you will."

"I do not need the smirk on your face." She began to glare, noticing how his usual personality came back after she showed another side of hers- a side which he used to see more when he was younger. A soft side which she refused to show after the incident… Which he was not aware about at all.

Maybe he'll know that… But not now. This was not the time, nor did she want him to know… Not yet. It was a secret between her and the most trusted people in the kingdom.

"Couldn't help it." He chuckled and she only rolled her eyes. She had no time to mess around, she only allowed her emotions to get the best of her for a couple of seconds as painful memories played in her mind. Now was not the time… to feel anything. The priority was the competition now, not her.

"I need your answer to my question." She did not want to use her time on nonsense, so she decided to move the conversation elsewhere.

"And that is?"

"_**When will training start?"**_

* * *

Outside the conversation between the two leaders, something else was going on… Something which none of the leaders were aware about as they had their discussion.

"Why is a stranger like you here?" A guard of the ice kingdom asked a blonde male who was currently wrapped around in several layers of cloth, his breath getting hitched. He ran there and ignored the icy area he ran in, causing a mix of signals and side effects to happen to him… He ignored all the warning signs, and this may have damaged him for all he knew.

"I have to see my leader- Isshiki Satoshi. He came here from what I've heard."

"The Fire Element." The guard began spat. "How rude. You have the guts to come here after your leader decided to damage one of our strongest people so harshly?"

"I know my leader wouldn't do such unless he was hit first. I apologize in his stead, but I have to see him. I beg of you. We're allies for the next tournament after all, so if you could- Please allow me to pass. I will do no harm."

A sigh only came from the guard before he opened the gates. "Fine. May I take note of your name?"

"Gray." The blonde grinned widely. "Hans Gray."

"I have to tell you this, Gray." The man spoke up, his eyes losing any sign of gleaming. "Your leader has damaged Shouko Kaburagi, and we will not be able to forgive such unless our leader tells us otherwise."

"... Understood."

Carefully, he placed the hood he had on, before taking steps further into the palazzo. Hurrying to the room he could guess… where the person is. "I'll regret this." He softly mumbled. "I'll regret this so much." As soon as he spotted the doors made of frozen ice with a transparent door that revealed a familiar figure- he exhaled loudly. "But I have no choice."

He came inside the room where the injured Shouko Kaburagi was, flames appearing on his hand. "I'll regret this. A chance to betray trust, but I really have no choice. _**Sorry for the lies, Isshiki Satoshi.**_"


	6. Apology

**_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and I am sorry for such a long time before I updated! My computer broke and I couldn't have it fixed for months so I wasn't able to write my stories! Also my schedule was really busy for the second semester of college so ahhhh I do hope you enjoy the read though!_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the read!_**

**_Hanako Fujioka was mentioned in the story, and she belongs to ice-cold-sea !_**

* * *

A silence was surrounded by the two leaders, eye contact still remaining. She waited for his answer, hoping that he actually had one. She trusted him for once, allowing herself to actually hear his answer. She only could wish he would take it seriously.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the cold air before sighing. Heat was quickly produced to make his surroundings warmer.

"Next week, if that time pleases you." Isshiki gave an innocent looking smile, and she only observed him. She wanted to see if there was any kind of suspicious vibe but she couldn't find a reason to not believe him.

"I see no problem with it. I will inform you if anything occurs." She snapped her fingers, and the atmosphere only grew colder. Of course she did, with the heat he produced, she could only want to show her dominance through her power. They were in her territory after all. A sudden laugh came from him.

"No matter what, you really do love proving you're above others."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Her eyes narrowed instantly after hearing his comment and he chuckled lightly before raising his arms in defense.

"It's not an insult, _Ice Queen._"

Before their conversation could go any further, a figure suddenly opened the door. "Apologies, Miss Kinokuni… But I have news."

In an instant, a spark was seen in the eyes of Nene, but Isshiki couldn't take note of what she felt… or what she was thinking of. It was unreadable- as if he was trying to read a blank book.

"What is it? Is there any damage?" Her voice remained calm and stoic, but it felt deep down, she was only hiding her worries. "Did anyone else come in without any permission?" Her voice caused chills down the woman's spine.

"No, no… Or well… Yes… But whoever they are, they didn't do any evil! It's quite the opposite… It's positive news." The woman gestured to her own chest. "Miss Kaburagi… We don't know how it happened, but she was healed. Her injuries were gone… No one in the Ice Kingdom specializes in healing."

Nene soon eyed Isshiki who only shook his head, he had no plan whatsoever about this. He was never told Rindou could heal anyone… She was the only person who went with him, right?

"I… I see." Nene fixed her glasses before standing up. "Look for the intruder, whatever their deed is, they have to learn that the rules are absolute. You are not allowed to come over unless you've scheduled beforehand."

"Yes ma'am!"

With no other word, she left the room, leaving no trace behind.

"I'm sorry, I have to check on Shouko." Nene began walking to the door. "Our meeting is over. You may contact me by letters if you want to meet me after today."

He wanted to say something- maybe ask her to stay longer, or even possibly…

Nevermind, that wouldn't happen. That couldn't happen. It's not like the past. She wouldn't simply stay to have a conversation with him. They were not the kids they were before, nor would they have an attachment so easily.

But sometimes he wished it was possible. Who knows if that single wish would be granted?

He watched her leave the room, and the ice doors remained open. Feels like the whole world was telling him to leave the place. He may not have a heart-to-heart conversation with her, but at least he got some answers.

A sudden glimpse of blonde hair and orange eyes, he could tell that it was one of the people under him. "Hans?" He called out his name and he had someone behind him.

"Hmph! He came in and our guards let him in!" Alice puffed her cheeks before placing her hands on her hips. "He's obedient, so I didn't need to freeze him!"

The male who just arrived smiled nervously before he bowed his head. "Isshiki, I… pleasure to see you here." He only fixed his robes which were covered with snowflakes and shaved ice. "I didn't tell you I was coming and I have to say sorry for that."

"It's okay, no need to say sorry!" Isshiki smiled brightly before looking at him straight in the eye. "But I have to ask, by any chance, were you the intruder who went into the room of Kaburagi?"

"Shouko Kaburagi?" His eyes widened for a second before he shook his head in denial. "No, but why the sudden question?"

_**He was lying. **_

"Hm… No reason! I heard someone healed her injuries, I might have thought it was you." He decided to laugh it off, but the person under him should know- _**that he is no fool.**_ "I never heard that the fire element could heal someone, if they could, they would have told me. They could have saved people from that…_** Incident.**_"

"Of course, I would have told you. But I have no specialty whatsoever. I wish I had that talent." Hans placed his hand on his chest. "I also have no reason to heal Shouko, at most I only came here to see if you're doing well."

_**Why was he playing dumb? What was he hiding?**_

"I see… Thank you, but everything is going well! We have decided on a meeting day." Maybe it wasn't time to question him yet, his main focus should be on the Ice Kingdom and nothing suspicious happened while he was talking to Nene. He did not want to go back to square one.

"That's great." Hans clasped his hands. "Kaoru actually asked me if you were planning to elope with-"

"Hush! That's not going to happen! Nene deserves better!" Alice suddenly slapped the back of Hans, who ended up giving a yelp of pain.

"We're in an alliance! You didn't need to add ice shards to that slap!"

"You melted it away anyway! Hmph! It's your fault for talking about such things with my leader!"

"I was asking for a friend…"

"Still-!"

"Now, now, let's calm down!" Isshiki went closer to them before any chaos could commence inside the room of Nene. "Please go back to our place, and maybe bring Rindou with you… She might not be able to handle the cold."

"And why are you staying?" Alice asked out of curiosity and he only turned his head to look at her. "I thought the meeting was over! She literally left you to go to Shouko!" She brought one finger up. "Unless you really want to el-"

"I am not planning to." Isshiki quickly retorted and began walking away. "Unlike Kaoru, I wouldn't think of such. I am not sure if he plans on doing anything with Miss Fujioka, but that's his choice. However, we have different mindsets." Despite fading away from vision, his voice was still heard clearly. "If something, I have to make sure that the damages I have done aren't too severe."

"Being a responsible leader." Hans could only say to himself. "Did Nene say something for him to transform like that? I doubt he would apologize but… hm…" He ran his fingers through his hair as he only watched him fade away. "Did Miss Kinokuni… show a softer side to him for him to change? To make him know that she was hurt by his actions?"

"You know a lot, Hansy-mansy, but you better leave soon or we're keeping you in the cells!"

* * *

"Are you doing better now, Shouko?" Nene asked as she went closer to her, she took note of how her injuries were fully healed. Who would possibly do this to her? "I was recently informed that someone healed you…"

Shouko closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I remember it vaguely. All I remember is a dark cloak swaying as they left the room. But you don't need to worry about me." She finally looked up at Nene. "There isn't any negative side effect, in fact, I feel… energized? It's quite surprising that I feel this way after a beating from that leader." She scoffed, thinking about what happened a while ago. "I'm quite irritated that I couldn't do much. I'm sorry for not being strong enough, not even for you, my leader."

"You don't need to apologize for a single thing, I'm a leader who chose not to do anything beforehand, and I allowed you to be injured. If I have a say in this, I would say I do not deserve my position."

"No! Never say that!" Shouko held the hands of Nene, denying all the words she just said. "No one would do the job better, my leader. Whatever the others say, you're always going to be the best choice. Their thoughts are just clouded."

"... Thank you." The voice of Nene was more quiet than usual, but Shouko was able to hear her voice. "Besides my point, I want to say that we should focus on you."

"You're always so selfless, but you mask it with your icy personality." She teased her a bit, punching her side very lightly. "As I said, I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about. That guy wearing a cloak lessened your worries for you."

Nene agreed with her statement, but she sighed out of relief. Nothing bad happened to her… That was something she hoped for, and it happened. "If you need anything, please tell me. It's my role as a leader to help you in any way I can."

"Of course, my leader."

A knock was heard inside the room, and the two women only stared at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Isshiki Satoshi."

The room was silent for a moment and a twitch came from the person who was recently healed. "You really do have the guts to approach me after what you did. You fire people really have no shame." Her tone had a shift, it was the complete opposite of how she talked to Nene. "But whatever, come in. I don't think you can do anything horrible when Miss Kinokuni Nene is here."

The door opened and it revealed the leader of the Fire Element. Unlike before, there was no fierce look. He was not in a fight, afterall. He had what he wanted to say in his head, but now he was faced with a glaring woman, it seemed like it won't be as easy as he thought.

"Kaburagi, I want to tell you something."

"Make it quick, I'm only tolerating you right now."

"I know how much Nene values her people. She has shown me that side of hers recently." Isshiki began to talk while he eyed Nene for a bit. For a split second, there was embarrassment in her face. She hated being vulnerable, especially around him. However, he reminded her about the scene that happened with Hang Le minutes ago.

"I know that already. And so what? Why are you here?" Shouko threw questions at him, still a bit bitter about what he did and he only stood at the same place. "Why are you not answering anymore?"

"I'm trying to form my words properly." He finally replied. Hopefully, the words he'll say would turn out right. "I wanted to apologize for what I did. You were only doing your job. What I did may have gone beyond what I planned. Nene really cares about you, she has several concerns and I chose to be ignorant."

"When did you care about Nene so much?"

"I always have cared about her, but I believe I showed it in the worst way. I admit my mistakes. You don't need to accept my apology, but you need to be informed that I know I was at wrong."

Nene could only stare blankly at him, absorbing the words he just said.

"_**Isshiki, please leave."**_


End file.
